I moved to Ireland and met
by clytie sunflower
Summary: A girl who's family was killed by her ex-boyfriend, which happened to be a vampire. So, she move to Ireland so she would not put anyone in danger. After, she moves to Ireland she meets a Druid, named Druid and werewolf. Rated M for stuff.
1. Part 1 The beginning

My name is Laiken and my story starts two years ago, right before my 18th birthday.

I had been planning to go to Ireland the day after my birthday for a two-week stay. How was I supposed to know that I would end up moving there instead. It was all because of my hot, bloodsucking, psycho, ex-boyfriend, Adrian. When we first met, he was charming, handsome and everything you would want in a guy. Nothing really would put him out of the ordinary, except for maybe his love of nighttime.

I met Adrian at a nightclub, now do not jump to any conclusions, I do not drink or anything. The nightclub was my big brother's idea and I was his tag-along that night. My parents thought I needed to get out of the house and had him take me along with him. They thought all my brother did on the weekends was play cards with his buddies or something. They had no idea my brother idea of a good weekend, was not my idea or their idea of a good time.

Anyways, while my big bro went to dance and check out the hotties, he ditches me, in some booth alone, thinking,_"What in the hell made my idiot brother think that this was a good time."_ When this tall, handsome, dark haired, beautiful blue-eyed guy walks over to my table and says "May I sit here?" pointing to an empty spot in the booth next to me. He looked to be around twenty-one and had on a blue dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

I just stared at him for a moment before answering, "Uhh...I don't th..." "Please?" he interrupts, looking all-sweet and stuff "You look lonely, darling." "Well, I'm not! I'm just waiting for my date to get back." I told him, totally flabbergasted. What made him think I was lonely! Was he psychic or something? Moreover, even he though was right about being lonely and even if he was nice to look at, I still needed to get rid of him. For all I knew he was nuts.

I sat there waiting for him to leave or at least do something like apologize. However, he didn't leave or apologize. He just looked around for a second, as if looking for my "date" then looks back down at me as if he knew I was lying. "Umm..." Adrian said as if he was making up his mind "Alright, I will just sit here until your date gets back."

You all know that my date was my brother, I was somewhat lonely, and here was this hot guy sitting right beside me. Moreover, I was bored out if my mind. What was I going to do, but talk to the guy? I turn to him about to say something, when, as if he could predict it, "My name is Adrian," he says, with a smile that for second astounded me, it was breathtaking. It was dazzlingly white and perfectly straight. I swear to this day that it was not Adrian I fell in love with, it was his smile. "Oh... my name is Laiken, I say to him after recovering from that breathtaking smile of his. "You have a very beautiful name. Then again, you would too have a beautiful name because you are a beauty of a girl." He says to me, still smiling.

Okay, I knew it was a line, but it happened to be the first time a guy had ever tried to use one on me. Most guys just keep their lines to themselves. It wasn't because I am bad to look at looking, with my auburn hair and dazzling green eyes, I can turn some heads, because I look like the girl next door. No, the reason why no guy had ever used a line on me was out on the dance floor shaking it with some hottie, who he would not remember about in the morning. However, my brother was nowhere near where I sat. So this hot sexy man sitting not but six inches away from me was safe.

It took me time to get over Adrian's beauty of a girl comment. I just sat dumbfounded for a moment or maybe it was a half an hour, who knows. However, I had to try one more time to get rid of Adrian. "My boyfriend is going to be here soon." Adrian just looked at me sincerely and said, "You do not have to lie.", and kissed me. Which like his smile took me breath away, again.

That is how I met Adrian. From after that kiss until the time my brother decided it was time to go home (which was sometime after 2:00 a.m.) we talk, joke and kissed a few more times. When it came to when I had to go I gave Adrian my number said for him to give me a call. I got a call from him an hour later asking if would go out with in two days.

After that first date, we were together and we were together for three weeks. I did not think it was strange though that every time, I saw Adrian it was nighttime. Or how easy it was to fall love him. He was nice to me, to my family, and my friends, but I guess that is what made what he did worst.

It was the night of my birthday and I had gone to bed early. When about midnight, I heard something downstairs, waking me up from my deep sleep. At first I thought it was just my brother, a cat, or something like that. Then I heard it again, followed by a scream, that had completely woke me up. "_What 's going on?",_I sat there in my bed thinking.

Deciding to go down stairs and see what was happening. I started going down the hall to the stairs and noticed that it was really quiet. Which was unusual at my house at night, because my brother snored, like a drunken sailor. That got me to thinking that maybe the sound came from my brother, he woke my parents and scared mom.

I started to believe that until I was half down the stairs and I heard voices. The first voice sounded familiar, but I could not recognize it from the stairwell. I walked down a few more steps and heard a second voice that sounded like my dad's deep voice. This one I could hear loud and clear. He was saying, "Why are you doing this?" with such fear in his voice. That who ever was down there was up to no good.

There I was standing in the stairwell with some psycho in my house. In the middle of the night. In a slightly risky pair of pajamas on.

Thinking needed something to defend myself with started looking around in the stairwell. I saw something in the hanging on the wall that had been for as long as I can remember. My Grandma's old crucifix, you know a cross. Although, this was a huge one. One that you could hit someone with and it would hurt. I grabbed the thing hoping that it would useful.

Continuing, down the stairs into the narrow hallway that ran thorough my darkened house. I followed the voices and noises that seemed to be coming from the great room. I was almost there and stopped. _"What am I doing?" _I thought. That is when I saw this dark stuff on the walls and floor leading down to the great room. "This is crazy..." I whisper under my breath. However, something was drawing me down the hall. I had to found out what was going on.

Just as I was about to enter the great room I heard the first voice again.. The voice was so familiar I knew who it was, Adrian.

I go into the great room to see him standing near my dad's favorite chair. "Adrian!" I exclaimed. When I saw that, his mouth was covered in blood. "Ah, I was just about to go up to see you, my dear." He said, after he had wiped the blood from his mouth. He smiled at me with his prize-winning grin, but this time he had two fangs. Again, I was at a lost for words. Only because I saw at his feet was my dad covered in blood.

"Are you a vampire? Recovering quickly, I questioned him "Why are you doing this?" He started chuckling and said, "Of course I am a vampire, are you that naive? Though how should, I answer your other question." "Uh...maybe you should just leave that one blank." I answered, as I started moving back and came to an abrupt halt. Could not go any farther, I had hit the wall. I was in trouble. "Why are so afraid of me? I am not going to hurt you, much." He said. Then he said the three words "I love you" I looked up at him thoroughly frightened and said, "You are a psycho!"

Ignoring my comment he started coming closer "So, my dear, Are you ready?" He asked. "I am I ready for what? I replied, "To be with me, of course. I could not have you worrying about your parents. Therefore, I did away with them. Now it will be just you and me." Huge red flag started waving in my head, _"I need to something quick," _I thought. I felt something heavy in my hand making me look down. Of course, the crucifix. I walked towards him the cross held out in front of me.

Whatever I did did not matter, because as soon as I met his eyes, we both paused. All, I could think about was that _"I had trusted Adrian and he had lied to me. And he was going to pay" _Suddenly, Adrian started to hold his head like it was on fire and started yelling, "Stop it! Stop it, now! I can't take it".

I had never seen him like that before. He started towards the front door. However, before he left, in classic villain style he said, "This is not over. I will have you and next time I will be prepared." He left. He was gone and I was alone.

I did what any smart person would do when he left. I called the police. However, I could not tell them everything, only that my boyfriend had killed my family. They talk to me repeatedly, until it finally kicked in and I started crying. My family was dead and I was alone. What was I going to do? Should I stay or should I go? Moreover, if I left where would I go?

My mind was quickly made a week, after I had buried my family. A note with a dozen blood-red roses had come for me. The note was from Adrian, it said that he would find me. He really is such a classic villain. I knew he would find me eventually, but if he did, it was not going to be here. So, instead of just visiting Ireland I decide moved there instead. As I started to get on the plane to Ireland I remember knowing that I was about to go into the next part of my life alone. Or so I thought.


	2. Part 2 Druid

I Moved to Ireland and meet: (part 2) Druid

My move to Ireland was something that I knew I had to do. With Adrian after me, I knew I could not put the people I loved in danger. So, after four months of painstaking events, like selling my former home, waiting for my visa to come thorough and hoping Adrian would not pop back up, I was finally on my way to Ireland.

Would I be able to do it all a alone, was one of the thoughts that kept playing in my head. The other started developing when I was crossing the Atlantic, What happened when I looked at Adrian? One minute he was looking right at me, next minute he was holding his head like it was a fire. Whatever the reason for his unusual behavior, I knew somehow it had come from me. However, what was it that I did that made him react like that?

I thought about it until I stepped out of the airport and into Ireland. A light October breeze swept over me, as I step out of the airport and exclaimed softly "Wow, it is beautiful!" It was absolutely breath taking and it was only Dublin.

After I got over my awe of my first view of Ireland, I decided the first thing I had to do was to check into my hotel. I had already booked it before I had left the states. So, I grabbed a cab and went to my temporary home. My thoughts while on my way to the hotel numbered from, _"I wonder what color my room is going to be?"_ to "_Where am I going to live here in Ireland?"_ to _"Oh, look at that!"_

Finally, we pulled up in front of the hotel. It was an older hotel, maybe dating back to the 1930's. Two beautiful glass doors opened up to the lobby from the entryway. Old shiny brass trim was on everything, from the ceilings and all around the front desk. The lobby was decorated in dark red comfortable looking chairs and couches with deep red finished wooden tables. To be truthful it really was not all that great. Although, at the time I was too dazzled to think it was anything but awesome. I went into the place with my mouth open, just like a tourist.

I walked up to the front desk asking for my room, where the receptionist with a sweet little Irish accent said to me "We are not ready you, yet. I am afraid your room is not going to be ready for a few hours." "What do mean it is going to take "a few hours?" I stated exasperated. "Well, we have this big concert in Dublin. And there is some sort of conference going on across the street. So, we are having problems. Somebody has overbooked the hotel." The receptionist said as she looked over to her manager accusingly. "What can I do until I can get unto a room, Beth?" I asked, after spying to see her name. "Well, I guess you should pray that you get a room tonight, first. Then maybe you can walk around Dublin and go see the sites. I am really sorry that we are overbooked." She answered in what seemed a sincere voice. "So, if I go walk around where can I leave my things?" I asked hoping that she would give me a good answer. "You can leave it here at the hotel. I will watch it for you." She said, little too eager.

"Yeah right" I said under my breath "Do you know if there is anywhere else I can stay? Or maybe live. I am looking for house. Maybe out in the country." The receptionist just frowned and shook her head. "Thank you, anyways." I said, with great sigh. I turned and walked over to sit on one of the many couches in the lobby.

I had been sitting there for maybe two seconds, when I felt the couch sink down beside me, followed by a deep breath and someone exclaiming in deep Irish accent, "Hi! My name is Dolan Keefe. I just happened to overhear that you are looking for a place to live. I am I right!" I was absolutely stunned. Mouth open stunned. _"Who is this guy" _I thought,_"Why is he sitting by me._" Seeing my reaction, he took a step back, saying "I see. Maybe I have come off a bit strong." All I did was nod. He looked at me and said a bit slower this time "Okay...My name is Dolan, you got that." "Yes" I said finally able to speak. "Great! I just happen to have a place where you can live." He said enthusiastically. "What do you mean?" I asked still slightly confused. "I just happened overhear that you were looking for a place to live in the country. I just happen to have a place out in the country. And I do not live there, by the way." He said, with delightful smile.

I am just look at him for a sec. He looked to be about 20 years old. He was not that bad looking of a guy, either. His strong facially features were what made him handsome. With a slightly long angular nose, strong chin and deep-set maroon eyes. To add to his sight handsomeness, he had jet-black hair, that just reached his chin, and he was tall. Really tall, about 6.3, I think. He also had a nice smile, not as breath-taking as Adrian's, but not far behind. He also looked somewhat nervous and really excited, but he did not look to be too dangerous.

"My name is Laiken. Do you really have a place?" I asked, still a bit apprehensive about the guy. He did look like he was an okay guy, but so did Adrian. "Yes, it is a charming old cottage out in the wood," He said "but here is the catch. The little country house is a bit of a fixer-upper. I use to live there with my grand-mum and she died a few weeks ago." Dolan for the first time looked depressed. "I do not live there anymore, but I do live close by there." he sighs, "I just want someone to live there, I hate to see it empty. I would love to help you fix it up if you buy it though."

"You know, maybe I should take a look at this place." What can I say do not like to see a guy look so sad? In addition, money wasn't really object since I sold my dad's old 1973' Chevy and the house.

As soon as I finish my sentence, I was engulfed in a huge hug with Dolan. "Thank you, Thank you!" He said excitedly. Finally letting me go after one last big squeeze. "Maybe, we should get going." He said standing up and reached down his hand to help me up out of the couch.

We finally got all my stuff in his little blue Volkswagen and started down the street towards his grand-mum's former home. Throughout the hour long trip Dolan asked me questions about my life. They range from "Why was I moving to I Ireland" to "Why did my parent's let move to Ireland?" Some of the questions were easy to answer, but most were difficult. Not wanting giving away too much but still be friendly is always difficult.

We were going down a dirt road when Dolan started talking about the area I was going to be living. He said something about there being "wolves" in the woods and that I should be careful going outside at night. I thought that he must have had some bad run in with a wolf when he was little. However, maybe he was right, but they never did do anything to hurt me.

On the ride to his grand-mum's house he never said or addressed things with any maybe or if you buy the house. It was like he knew I would fall love with it. I even asked him "How can you be so sure that I'm going to buy your grandma's house?" "I just know. I mean, I know you are going to love it!" he answered quickly with a sly smile.

"So, this is it!" Dolan announced as we pulled-up in front of a little cottage on the edge of a wooded area."I know it does not look like much but it has been here a long time." He added as the vehicle pulled to a stop. " And you really will not have to worry about noisy neighbors."

When he said it was a bit of a fixer-upper, he was not joking. The two cottage windows had been broken. The roof looked like it was in bad shape and the door was off its hinges. At one time, it must have had a white wash finish, but the wash was hardly visible. In addition, the garden was mess of weeds, scattered flowers and, what I later learned were, herbs.

The inside was in better shape then the outside. It was big enough for two people with very small bedrooms, that sat side by side, the small bathroom (thank goodness there was a bathroom, Dolan, said he had had it put in for his grand-mum, because he got tired of going outside) and a larger room that was the living room/kitchen. The whole inside of the house was covered in a layer of dust. Had cobwebs in every corner and some hanged from the ceiling. The walls were covered in old floral wallpaper that had seen better days. The place had old wood flooring that needed polished. The kitchen area was in fairly good shape, just needed a tad bit of updating. It was fixer-upper. However, something about the house just to call to me and it was a nice quaint cottage. It just felt like I belonged there.

After giving the cottage through glance over, I came out to see Dolan, smiling, and leaning against his car, with my luggage sitting in a neat pile beside him. "What do you think?" He asked. "I love it! I exclaimed. I looked at up Dolan to see his face. "Why are you smiling?" I asked confused for the third time that day. "I told you, you would love it." he said. "I'll take it, I can move in tonight? I said glancing over at my luggage. "Yes, of course." he said. It was my turn to give him a huge hug. Although, pales in comparison to one of Dolan's hugs. " Thank you, Dolan,You have no idea what this means to me." I said, while releasing the hug.

We headed into the small cottage with my luggage and talking about the peculiars of price and remodeling the cottage.

We went to start putting things away. However, after opening one the drawers of a dresser in one of the bedrooms to find a mouse nest and then to find the mouse that made the nest in the bathroom on the sink, just staring at me and freaking me out. Needless to say that I did not move into my cottage for the next three weeks. I ended up staying at Dolan's.

In the first week Dolan and I had clean out the dirt, cobwebs and built up grime. Had gotten rid of the mouse problem, to the best of our abilities and fixed the door and anything else that might be letting them in. Vampires I can handle, but keep those squeaky things away from me.

So, the next couple of months were filled with cleaning, polishing, painting and fixing. I torn down the wall that divide the two small bedrooms and making it into one big bedroom for myself. The walls were stripped of the old floral wallpaper and painted a deep indigo in living room/kitchen and delicate yellow in my bedroom. The bathroom also got new paint job, energizing green, a shower and new white tiling.

By December the cottage was nearly finished, with outside of the house repainted white and the windows trimmed green. New green door on the house, roof fixed and new windows. In addition, my bank account was almost finished.

Having spent most of my money on the renovation of my cottage had left my funds fairly close to empty. Needing a job was a problem that had presented itself, but I was at a lost of how I would go about it.

How do you find a job in another country? Want did I want to do? Did I want to go to college next fall? The questions kept floating around in my head. Over and over again. As if they were on constant repeat in my head. Plus, being bored didn't help. I would often find myself wallowing in frustration on my charcoal gray couch, until Dolan would come over.

That is how I found myself one day mid-December. _"So, should I get a part-time job?"_ I thought _" Maybe I should just have my aunt wire me some money." _I sat up suddenly with the idea. "Yeah, I could do that." I said out loud. "But Adrian." I knew that would be a way he could track me down. Maybe...

"Ugh!" I let a desperate cry of frustration. Falling back down into the soft confines of mine sofa. "What am I going to do? I need a job." I said very close to tears.

"I think, I can help you that." stated a familiar male voice, causing me to jump out of skin. I peered over back of the couch to see Dolan standing right behind my couch. Big smile on his face, from freaking me out.

"Dolan." my voice coming out in a harsh groan. " I almost peed my pants" Of course, that caused him to burst out laughing. " Oh please, don't pee your pants on my account." taking a break in his laughing to say. Sighing, went back to laying down, blushing.

Moving around to the front of the couch, Dolan moved my feet out of the way to sit down. "I needed a good laugh today." Dolan said. "Rough day?" I asked. Dolan worked at some office in Dublin. I didn't exactly know what he did, even after living with him for nearly a month. All I knew is he dealt with a lot of paperwork.

"Yes." he stated plainly and moved on to different subject. "So, you need a job?" Taking the hint I moved on to the subject he had presented. "Umm...yes. I could really use a job. I am about out of money." answering his question. "Well, I have a friend who owns a bookstore and he could use some help. He is getting older and having problems with his back." he said, a strange smile came to his face.

Stared at Dolan for a minute. I couldn't over how nice he was to me. He was always doing stuff like this and never made a move on me. Never try to ask me out or nothing. I knew he liked girls. Especially after I walked in on him and some girl, he met in some pub that night. I was very very sure he liked girls.

Blush spread across my face, as I thought of the incident, making me come back to the couch. I looked at Dolan's hands sitting in his lap, not daring to look him in the eyes yet and ask. "So, do really think this friend of yours will hire me?" "Sure." he answering quickly, moving his head slightly to the right in curiosity. "Are you up for it?"

Finally able to look him in the eyes, saying " Sure, when do think I could start?" "I don't know. But we can talk to him tomorrow about it" he replied, slapping my leg " But tonight we are going out to the pub. So, go get some proper clothes on.

Looking down at myself, I still had my pajama top on. I had least got some jeans on. "Fine." I said, moving to get off the couch.

As I reached the door frame, Dolan called " Oh, and don't forget that pretty singing voice of yours." Spinning around to stare at him with questioning looking. " Heard you singing in the shower, when you were staying with me." he said, answering the unspoken question,

"Don't worry most everyone will be drunk."

With that I wheeled back around and continued into my bedroom, thinking "G_reat. Damn. The Irish and their singing." _I knew there was no way to get out of sing either, Dolan was relentless. So, by the end of the night, I had sang my heart out and enjoyed ever minute of it.

The next day we went to get my job.

It was just on the outskirts of Dublin. We pulled in front of this old brownstone building with a sign hanging off the door stating O' Neil's Books. Looking at the bookstore for the outside it did not look like much, but upon entering the store, it seemed to have a magical transformation. Not only did it appear bigger, but it felt different, like there was electric in the air. The books were the best part, they were every where. Even not a complete bookworm like myself could find awe in the amount of books. However, these were not regular books, they were special. Most of them were in ancient languages and had pictures of pentagrams, plants, hands, and other magical reference things.

I had a religious grandmother, but even her warnings about magic, could not overwhelm my curiosity or my need for a job.

As we went thorough the bookstore looking for its owner, I followed closely behind Dolan as he had instructed upon entering the store. Finally finding Mr. O'Neil in front of a bookshelf on the right side of the store, near the stairs. Dolan called over to the elderly man in the language that I knew as Gaelic. The man turned around slowly and when seeing Dolan the man's light up with a smile, answering Dolan in the same language. Leaving me out my the loop the two went to talking in Gaelic. I watch them converse and made small references about the man that was to be my new boss. He was of average height, had a huge nose and was slightly balding. He liked make gestures with his hands when he talked and by the look of his face loved to smile. Overall, he looked like a sweet old man.

The conversation finally turned to me, as Dolan started making gestures in my direction. A frown appeared on the elderly man's face as he noticed me. His tone of voice change sightly, as did Dolan's. Dolan was apparently persuading Mr. O'Neil to hire me. It didn't long for Mr. O'Neil to agree to Dolan's request and I got my job.

So, with that not only did I have a house but I had job, too.

My time at the bookstore started out rough, but it became one of my favorite places to be. Mr O'Neil luckily did speak English, but had such a accent it was hard to understand him at times. I even got to met some interesting people at my job with Mr. O'Neil.

My life was going fairly well, giving the circumstances. I knew it wasn't going to last, but I needed the place, I was in, at that time.

.

Dolan and I spent the holidays together. We exchanged gifts, ate, Dolan drank to much and passed out on my couch. Overall, it was good, even without my family.

As it near spring I started working on the garden and my fence around my cottage, that I so badly wanted. With the work I did to it, by May it was looking good and so was my fence.

As June came so did my birthday and the one-year anniversary of my Family's deaths. I grew restless in the night on the eve of my birthday. Seeking relief of my overly stuffy house, I decided to take a walk out in the woods.

The fresh night air and the sound of the crickets felt good. The path I had taken was well mark, so I decide to get off the path and visit my favorite spot. I was walking along when I heard an "ARRRRRWWWOOOOO" sound out in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 Druid's POV

**I moved to Ireland and meet Chapter 2 Thorough the eyes of a Druid**

I'll start by saying that I had an unusual childhood, my life from the day of my birth I was surrounded by magic. I am a magical being. A druid, to be exact. One of the few druid's left in this world.

I was raised by my grand-mum. She started taking care of me when I was six, after my parents had had an incident and died. During my time with her, I learned a great deal and not just about what I was, but of life in general. She was one of the oldest of our kind. She took care of me that is really, what mattered. And when she died, I was already on my own, but I still missed her. I got the brilliant idea that I could find someone to live in my grand-mum's old house. I really did not know why just something told me I could. Therefore, I was visiting the hotels in Dublin trying to find someone.

Taking a day off of work one Thursday, I went thorough every hotel I had written down a list the night before. I had finally come to the last hotel in my long search. By then, I was thinking,_ "There's no way I was going to find someone"._ However, I still had to try.

I walked into the older looking hotel, there was blood red everywhere. It was kind of annoying. It was like the person who decorated the place, liked blood. I sighed and walked up to the front desk, trying to ignore the color of everything.

Before I can reach the front, I see this beautiful redhead standing there talking to the lady at the front desk. "Damn" said under my breath. The girl then asked the magic question "Do you happen to know of any houses that are for sell around here? Maybe, out in the country." I could not believe it, I found someone. This was perfect and she was beautiful which was a big plus. I was so excited, I did not know what to do. So, when she sat down on one of the couches in the lobby, I sat down right beside of her.

"Hey, my name is Dolan. I just happened to have overheard that you are looking for a place to live. I am I right" I had come off a little bit too strong, because her mouth was wide open. "I see. Maybe, I have come off a bit strong." She nodded. I decided that I was going to have to take this kind of slow. "Okay, my name is Dolan you got that." "Yes" she said finally. She had a wonderful voice, strong and sounded like she slightly sings when she spoke or maybe I was hearing things. "Great! I just happen to have a place where you can live." I said. "What do you mean?" She said looking all sorts of cute. "I just happened overhear that you were looking for a place to live in the country. I just happen to have a place out in the country. And I do not live there, by the way." I said looking at her. This stunned her right back into silence.

I just watched her for a moment. letting her make up her mind. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. She looked to be in her late teens. Had amazing green eyes and beautiful auburn hair, a great body, with curves in all the right areas and nice long legs. Then as I moved my eyes from her legs back up to her "face". I saw a flash. It was quick, so quick that if I had not been trained to see it, I would have missed it. A second flash went over the girl's body, followed by several more. I knew what it was. Magic! The girl was covered in magic.

This girl was covered in all different sorts of bright wisps of magic, which meant she probably didn't know that she had magical abilities. The magic played across her skin waiting to be absorbed by her body, so that it could be one with her, a magical being. She was taking in great amounts into her body and letting none of the magic back out. This was a problem, a big problem that I was going to have to fix. If she did not release some of the magic she was absorbing, it was going to find a way out. That might not be good.

I studied her, watching the magic dance across her body and suddenly she showed life. "My name is Laiken. Do you really have a place?" asked Laiken, with what was probably suspicion, but on her it looked like one of those carebear things squinting. She was just too cute to pull it off. I told her about the cottage how it was a fixer-upper, about losing my grand-mum, and all that.

Laiken got this look on her face, like she understood what it was like to lose someone. Part of me was glad she understood and the other part wondered why. _"Why did this girl look like she was all alone? What made her want to move to Ireland?" _However, the question that bothered me the most was, how did she not know what she was, magical person? Yes, a magical person, perhaps even a mage. She was a magical being of some sort; I was still trying to figure that out. She stared at me for a moment, before saying, "You know, maybe I should take a look at this place." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to see the place. I was extremely excited. So excite that the only way I could express myself was to engulf the girl in a huge hug.

After I got myself back under control, we got Laiken's things and left the hotel bound to my grand-mum's old house. The house was on the edge of a small forest and had been there for almost a hundred years. Although, the was house was way more then just a fixer up, the wards spelled onto the cottage, made the place safer then most banks in the world. Also, the cottage was always just the right temperature, no matter the weather. It had a magic all its own.

The forest also had a magic. Well, I should say that it is magic. The forest use to be a great big one, until the early 19th century. When some person decided to cut it down for rich guys' homes and firewood. In its glory days though, it was full of people like me. There was the Fay that lived in the woods and a few different types of other mystical beings. However, now most of them are gone back to the Otherworld, only a few are left. They could be very dangerous, but only really when provoked.

As we drove thorough the bustling city of Dublin, I looked over to see Laiken stare out the window taking in the sites. I decide to talk to the sweet, see who she was and what not. "So, I take it this is your first time to Ireland? I asked, startling her out of the world outside of the car. " Yes." She answered shyly. "So, how do you like it so far?" asking another question. "It is wonderful, so far. I just got off the plane an hour ago." She answered, looking back out the window. This was beginning to be like pulling teeth. Sighing, I decided to take another approach. "So, I take it, you came to see the Fay, then?" She turned quickly from the window to give me a look of curiosity. "You know, the fair folk. Fairies?" I continued. We pulled up to a stop. I looked over her and said "In fact, I see one right now" Now a quizzical look appeared on her face, shortly followed by a dramatic eye roll, as she realized I was talking about her. " Very funny" she scoffed. I chuckled, as she lightly slapped my arm. "No really with those green eyes you have there, girly, you could be mistaken for one." I said, moving from the stop to continue our journey. A bright smile came to her face. The first real one I had yet to see her make. " You looked like you needed a smile. I mean, some sweet thing like you, should be happy about their first time in Ireland." I said with a smile of my own. Her smile diminished sightly as, Laiken said " Yeah, I am just tired. You know jet lag and stuff." My eyebrows went up in my own quizzical look. " Are you sure? It looks like it might be something else?" the question left my mouth and she dropped her head. " I...I " she stuttered out. Seeing her desire not to answer the question, I quickly changed the subject.

"So, where in the states are you from" I asked. "Ohio. I lived in a suburb just outside of Cincinnati." she answered, her happiness evident in her voice. I just nodded my head, like I knew exacting where she was talking about. " You know where that is?" the girl asked. "No" I stated. "Then why are you nodding?" came her inquiry. " I have no idea." I said with a big smile. Which got her to laughing.

I went on to ask Laiken some other questions and by the time we got just outside of Dublin, we were good friends.

We had pulled on to the long road that lead to the cottage, when I thought some early warning about the area would be a good idea. "Uhh... so I should warn you about some stuff. Do not go into the woods at night, especially alone." "Why" she interrupted. Uneasy, I said "Because there are wolves in the woods and some other bad spooks. But mostly wolves, the big, bad kind." "Oh...they're more afraid of us then we are of them, you know." The girl said matter of factly. I had to laugh "Not these wolves."

I went on about some other things she should be careful about when she said, "How can you be so sure that I'm going to buy your grandma's house?" "I just know. I mean, I know you are going to love it!" I answered quickly with a sly smile. She just stared at me again, as if she was comparing me to someone else.

"So, this is it!" I announced, as we pulled up to an old beaten-up cottage. "I know it does not look like much but it has been here a long time." I added. "And you really will not have to worry about noisy neighbors." I watched her as she got out of my Volkswagen Rabbit and looked at the cottage with amazement written plainly on her face. _"I knew she belonged here", _ I thought as she walked into her new home. She looked like she was part of this magical place.

This got me thinking about her magic problem, again. I was going to have to take care of that the next day. If I didn't we would have to worry about more than the "wolf" problem.

Thinking she would want to move in as soon as possible, I unloaded her luggage from my car and just wait for her to return out of the cottage.

Soon she emerged from the small house a slight smile lit her face. I swear, I could love this girl. I smiled. "So, what do you think?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I love it! The sweet girl exclaimed. "Why are you smiling?" She asked and looked me as if I had grown a third eye of something. "I told you, you would love it." I replied. Laiken gestured to her luggage and said " "I'll take it, I can move in tonight?" "Yes, of course." came my reply.

It was my turn to get a hug. This was another huge treat for me.

Then as she was hugging me a thought went though my head. Not one of my thoughts, one of Laiken's, it was a memory of a man covered in blood. He was a vampire. This was why she left her home. This why she understood. My heart went out to her and in that minute I decide not to try to hit on her. She was not ready and until she was, I would just be her friend. That is exactly what I was from that moment on, a friend.

After entering the cottage and finding mouse, which had this strong-willed young woman in hysterics. Honestly, I never laughed so hard in my hundred and twenty something years, as seeing Laiken jumping around and running around screaming over a wee little mouse. Getting her to calm down took some time, but once I finally did, we decided that it would be best if she stayed with me in my house. Which began a couple of my hardest weeks, literally.

I might have decided to be friend, but that didn't mean my body did. The first couple of weeks my body had a mind of it's own. Don't get me wrong, I am not a whore-monger or anything like that and I knew there was no way a good girl like Laiken would go for sex. However, I hadn't ever really lived with a woman and all of my relationships were basically the short kind, having never found one I really liked or would put up with me. So, when I would see this sweet little vixen walking around in silky nightgowns and short shorts to go to in bed, what else would happen, but things would arise. Honestly, after so many years you would think I would have more control over myself.

So, this continued for next couple of weeks, until one evening in November, when I came home from work early. I open the door to the sound of the most beautiful singing, coming from my shower. Like in a trance I went down my brown hallway beside the stairs, following the voice that issued out of my privy. " You'll be loved, you'll be love, like you have known, when memories of me are more like bad dreams." sing the gorgeous voice. I knew who it was singing, but to have a voice like that in Ireland, or anywhere, and not share it with people was a sin. It just had to be.

I eased up behind the door to listen to Laiken sing. She went from the one song to another never letting up. The first song was of saddest, the second of love and happiness and the last one was a sobering song of bittersweet. In every song, it seemed to be calling to you, awaking your soul to feel the emotions written in the songs. It was truly remarkable.

I sighed, as I heard the last note of the song ring out and was greeted by silence as she turned off the water to the shower. I walked out of the dark hallway and made my way upstairs. I sat down on my green covered bed and contemplated on my new discovery. Coming to the conclusion that, if she can sing like that it needs to be shared. Changing out of my work clothes quickly, I got myself ready to go out to the pub. There was a special pub made for magical being and the normals. I told the girl to get ready for the night out. I had a plan to get her use to the music of Ireland and when she was ready, I would make that lady sing. I laughed to myself as we got in my car and set out.

The plan worked too. One day in December after a hard day at work, I finally got her to sing in the pub. It was just beautiful, as the day I heard her in the shower. If not better.

Also, since that fateful shower day. My lustful need was also taken care of, I meet a lovely woman in the pub that night. I had no real sexual need after that one night stand. In addition, I began to see Laiken as more like a sister, then just a girl friend.

I even got her a job with Sean O'Neil. He owned a special bookstore. He had been my grand-mum's lover for so many years, I knew he would be good for Laiken. She could learn things from him, without her knowing about her magic.

I decided not to tell her about the magic thing until she was ready. However, I still took care of the problem. Directing the magic out of her body, even sometimes absorbing it into my own body. So that the magic had somewhere to go and would not return to burden her.

Our friendship continued like that for quite a bit, then it changed. Then everything change, when she meet the "wolves" in the forest.


	4. The Werewolf

I Moved to Ireland And Met: The Werewolf 

"AAAhhhrrrrroooooooo!" Came another howl, this time closer. My heart started beating faster. Then I remembered Dolan had said something about there being wolves in the woods.

"I will be fine" I said to myself, while stepping backwards slowly " It's just looking the a rabbit or something small." I was backing-up slowly, hoping that if this thing was a wolf, that it was not hungry for human tonight. I jumped; there was something rustling in a bush near my right foot. I paused for a moment, holding my breath. It was so quiet that could hear my heart beating ever faster. I watched for movement in the bush by my foot. Out darted a rabbit, hopping as fast as its little legs could take it. I sighed with relief and thinking _"It just a rabbit"._ Then I heard another howl, this time too close for comfort, and I started running.

As I ran could hear something following me, fast. I started zigzagging though the woods trying to throw the creature off my trail. I look behind me trying catch a glimpse of it, but I could not see the creature, the wolf, that was following me. The trees past by like dark green blurs, as I sped by them. I was running as fast as I could, but I could not shake the wolf. I was going to have think of something quick, because it was catching up fast. My prayer was answered when I found shallow stream. I thought if the thing was really a wolf, maybe I could lose it.

I jumped into the stream and continued to run down the length of the stream. I ran through the steam, water slashing up onto my sea green pajama pants, that I had slip on before I went out, making it harder for me to run. I soon came to a pool of water and the end of the stream. I waded to the end of the knee high pool and up the left-side bank. My breath came out as heavy pants, like I was a extremely hot dog. The stitch in my side hurt way to much, there was no way I would run for awhile. I walked up the bank and froze.

There in front of me was something I had always thought of as a make-believe creature, like a vampire. "Werewolf", I whispered in disbelief. Its was a huge fur covered, beast. It fur looked to be a dark color, but in the light of the moon, it was hard to say. It had the face of a wolf and the body of a man. Believe me, it was a man. He was bent over eating something, it looked like a deer of some sort. I could hear the sounds of the werewolf's jaws crunching the creatures bones.

The werewolf had not realized that I was there, yet. But I knew that wasn't going to last long. A sudden breeze kick up, blowing past me towards the direction of the werewolf. Catching my scent on the breeze, the werewolf looked up and saw me standing there, watching it in disbelief. The blood from the poor creature that the werewolf had been eating came dripping down the dark furred creature's mouth, making me want to make a break for it.

However, I knew I could not run for it, because there no way I could out run a werewolf. Nor could I run if I wanted to, I was spent from running from the wolf that had been following me earlier. I was trapped. It was almost like the night my family had been killed, but unlike that night, I had nothing to defend myself with. The werewolf just stared me and I at it, for what felt like hours.

Our trance like staring contest was finally broken, when I heard a howl from somewhere behind me. I looked back to see where the howl might have came from, taking my attention away from the werewolf for a moment. With my head turned the werewolf had come out of it is trance and started towards me. I heard it's movement and quickly turned back around to see the werewolf walking towards me and licking his chops of all the blood from it's meal. The way it walked towards me, looked like it wanted something other then to eat me.

I looked around fanatically trying to find something to defend myself with, finding a large study looking stick, I picked it up. I knew I couldn't take this giant werewolf on, but I was not going down without a fight. I watched as the werewolf grew closer to where I was standing, ready for about anything, I thought. Our eyes locked again.

The werewolf stopped for a moment and looked as if it was trying to make a decision on something. I was not ready for what happened next. His mouth opened and a blood curdling howl came out. At first I thought the werewolf was telling, or I should say howling, at the other wolf to back off. But the howl started changing into more like a scream. A flash went though my mind of the night my parents died and Adrian grabbing his head like it was on fire. That is almost like what the werewolf was doing, his claw like hands had been placed on his head. The werewolf started toss his head back and forth like it was trying to get rid of a headache.

Meanwhile, I had never stopped staring at the wolf-like creature and as I stared, I notice it started changing. It's legs grew shorter, eyes went from wolf shape to human shaped ones, and it's snout started to disappear into a handsome man's face. The werewolf was changing back into a human. I was so confused. " How is he changing?" I asked myself silently. The werewolf's metamorphosis happen slowly at first, then rapidly started to speed up. All I could do was stare in shock as the werewolf turned into a man.

A naked man, naked and well built man, was all I saw before I blackout.

I woke to the sound of a phone ringing and ringing and ringing. Half-asleep, I laid there thinking, _"Whoever it is will just to have to call back."_ Finally the annoying sound quit. Sighing with relief I readied myself for sleep to return, when I feel something move up my shirt. I lifted the blue sheet that was over top of me and looked down. There laying in between the cloth of my green camisole and my bare stomach laid a man's hand.

With trepidation my eyes followed the up from the hand to the well-muscled arm and then to the face of the man. His long ash blonde hair fell around his head, some drifting onto his face. It was face of rough handsome, with a five o'clock shadow decorating his chin. The blue sheet that had been placed on us, rested on his hips giving me a good view of his defined chest.

At the view of this man's chest the memories of the night before came flooding to my mind. Memories of the same chest on a werewolf.

As my mind was shifting through the memories of the night before, the hand on my stomach began to shift. The hand moved up under my shirt slowly, rubbing against the flesh that covered my ribcage. Coming to a stop on my left breast, the opposite side the man slept on, the hand squeezed it firmly. An exasperated scoff escaped me and a blush flooded my cheeks, as this werewolf's hand groped my breast.

It was it that point I decide it was time to get out of the bed. However, the arm that rested on the length of my abdomen had come to be the bane of my escape. I was attempting to get out from under this man's arm without awaking him. I tried sliding out from under it, but that did not work with his hand attached to my breast. I tried to lifted it to ever so sightly so I could make my way out from under it, but that just caused him to move his arm to be placed tightly around my waist, his hand resting just under the top of my panties. It was then that I realized that I had no pants on.

Looking up at the man's face, his eyes closed and a smile had graced his lips, telling me he was enjoying my current problem. "_He was awake and oh... you dirty, dirty wolf-man!" _I thought. Having enough of being this guy's pet, I lifted his arm completely off my body and made my way off the bed. I had placed one foot on the floor, when a hand clasp around one of my wrist and I was dragged back into the bed. It happen so fast as I found myself under the body of a big man.

"Now where in the hell do you think your going, liebling." came the deep rumbling voice of the being on top of me. I felt his hands sliding up and down the sides of my body, stoking me as though I were a cat. " Get off me!" I said as well as one could with a two hundred pound man on them. He chuckled and lifted the upper half of his body off of me. His arms were on either side of me, his legs as well, causing his lower half to press into my lower half.

It was then that I realized that the guy was naked. Blush proceeded to fill my cheeks once again. The man seeing my reaction to his body, chuckled again. "You act like you have never seen a naked man before." He said a vindictive smile planted firmly on his face. I remained silent. No I hadn't seen a naked man. I haven't even been anywhere near a man's bed, not even Adrian's bed. However, I hasn't going to tell this guy that.

His body sifted to the left as he lifted his right hand off the bed. He moved the hand to my face, brushing it slightly. A shiver went thorough my body. His deep European voice came again, saying, "You haven't seen one, have you, liebling." He bought his hand to my lips to outline them with his finger. Tracing a line from my now outlined lips to my neck and stopped moving the hand just short of my chin. He bent over me to place a kiss to the spot where his finger pointed. Another shiver went thorough me.

It was then that I knew what he attended to do to me. I began to wiggle and squirm, placing my hands on his chest trying to get him to stop and let me up. He kisses continued. His finger would point to a spot on my neck and a kiss would follow. He made his way to my ear taking the lobe into his mouth nibbling on it. An accidental moan escaped me.

I gave up trying lift him off me and began to hitting him to get him to stop. He stopped his affection on my ear and started to shift his body. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking he was moving off me. However, that wasn't what he was doing at all. He moved his legs into a kneel position on either side of me, causing him to be straddling me. He moved left hand grabbing up my hands off his chest placing each of my wrist in his hand and putting them on the pillow above my head. The new position that the man was in gave him a perfect view and I of his naked body. All of his naked body.

Catching sight of his naked entirety, my blushed deepened even more, if that was possible. I turned my head to right, exposing the ear he had just had in his mouth, trying to look away from his nakedness. The werewolf bought his lips to my exposed ear. "Would you fucking stop it, I am not trying hurt you." He said into my ear. After the rude comment in my ear he bought my earlobe back into his mouth and I froze.

He moved my head into place to look to up at him and went back the affectionate nuzzling and kissing of my ears and neck. The hand he left by my head when he moved it, left only to return at the end of my camisole. Rising up my abdomen to chest the hand bought the edge of my shirt with it, exposing my breast to this manly animal. Another moan of pleasure was released from me, as my breast were bombard by the same affection as my neck had received.

I fought off moans and gasps of pleasure, as he lick, kissed, and nuzzled my precious breasts to death. However, it was not a moan that made its way out. It was a groan of pleasure that sent my body reeling, as he became to nip and suckle my right breast.

My froze state was thawed out as his hand released my wrists and both of his hands came brushing the sides of my naked flesh. They stopped just at the top of my last remaining article of clothing. "No." I said with great conviction. "Stop!"

The man stopped as the words left my mouth. A great displeased sigh escaped him as he moved his big body off of me. Placing his feet on the floor beside the bed. Bending off the edge of the bed and he came back up with a pair of pants. Then standing he proceeded to put said pants on.

I laid there watching the whole thing confused. _" Thank goodness, but what just happened?"_ I thought. I didn't think he would stop just because I said to stop. I watched as the man's naked ass came to be covered by the pants. He turned around to see the confused expression that lingered on my face. "I don't fuck women against their will, liebling." He said, answering my unasked question. "Not only because it is wrong, but it is no fun as well. Sex is supposed to be fun for everyone involved." He bent over the bed to place a kiss on my forehead.

I still felt the kiss on my forehead as the handsome man began to leave the room. Stopping at the door to the bedroom he said that I could come out when I felt like it, but if I took too long he would come back, taking it as an invitation and take off were he left off.

Not wanting he to come back to finish were he left off and wanting some questions answered, pulled down my shirt and jumped out of the bed.

It was then I realized I was not in my house. This morning seemed to be full of realization, first a werewolf, then no pants, then a naked man in bed and now this realization of not being in my own home. "Ugh!" I let out a mental cry of anguish.

The room was in the colors of blue and white. Curtains of blue and white hid a window at the top of the bed. The bed was a tangle mess of blue sheets, the comforter laying in a white chair beside a white wardrobe. The rooms walls were painted in navy blue. A white dresser sat next to the bed, on the wall that lead to the door It looked not at all like the man I had just met in bed.

I started rummaging through the man's white dresser looking for a something to cover up my body with, or at least most of it. I had no desire to not face the unknown in only my green camisole and underwear. Finding a black T-shirt that look big enough to reach past my panties, I put it on quickly.

I walked slowly out of room into a dark hallway. Seeing light at the end of the dim walkway I proceeded down it slowly trying into bump anything along way. Luckily there had not been things in the hallway but four doors, which I did not open. I entered the light at the end and came into a living room.

I smelled something, something delicious. My eyes roamed around the room looking for the smells source. It was then that I saw someone through a window that looked into the kitchen. His back was turn to me, but I could see that he was bigger then the beast I had just met in bed. He had on tank top that gave me a good look at his skin. Which was as dark as the hallway I had just come out of. There were muscles upon muscles on this guy. They were built up on his arms and back, I bet when he turns around they will be on his chest as well.

The man must have felt me staring behind him, because he turn around. "Why hello there. I see your finally up and about." He said, his bass voice ringing out the silence of the room. I was startled not by this man's voice but by his eyes. I had been expecting brown, I got blue instead. Big sky blue eyes. They were unexpected, but beautiful nevertheless.

"I am Azul. What is your name, dear girl?" came his voice again with a question. "Laiken." I answered shyly. He replied quickly saying "Nice name." Returning to what he was doing, I looked around the room again this time looking for my sexual assailant. Seeing him not in the room, I let out sigh of relief and sat at a table that had placed in front of the window to the kitchen. I took a seat that look into the kitchen so that I could watched the man in the kitchen.

Light hit the right side of the man's bald head telling me that there must be a window in the kitchen. In fact, the only light that came into the house came through the windows. The two windows in the living room had enough light coming thorough them to light not only the living space, but some of the kitchen as well.

Azul turned back around with what looked to be a couple of plates full of something good. He came out of the kitchen and place a big plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast in the middle of table. "Hold on, Laiken, I will get you a plate." he said with grin. He must have heard my stomach growling. He returned quickly with two plates and two forks. Setting them down turned to go back in the kitchen and asked if a wanted milk with my breakfast. I excepted his offer and became to pile the eggs onto my plate.

When Azul returned he took the seat opposite of the one he had put the other plate in front of and placed a glass of milk in front of me. "How is it?" He asked. "Good" I answered, swallowing the bit of egg I had placed in my mouth. The large muscled man smiled, saying "Good. It was one of the first things I learned to cook. It would be awful if all my burnt fingers were all for nothing." A bright smile lit my face at his words. I liked Azul. He made you feel good. All happy on the inside.

I looked over at the other plate that had been placed beside mine. "Where is he?" I asked, "The man I woke up in bed with." Azul answer, came in a slightly annoyed voice, "Hugh. Out smoking. Honestly, I don't know how he manages to hid the odor of those disguising things." It was at those words that I noticed Azul had an accent, it was between European and something else that I could not place.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." said Azul, as Hugh appeared through the front door. Slamming the door behind him, Hugh came striding into house to plopped down next to me. "Enjoying your breakfast, liebing?" He said, making eye contact with me. I just nodded. "Hugh, be more respectful to the, poor girl, and call her, by her name." said Azul, clearly not seeing that that Hugh had placed his hand on my chair and was running his thumb over my bare thigh. Hugh's eyebrows arched, saying, "You have a name, poor girl." "Yes, Laiken." I answered annoyed. I grabbed his hand off my chair, placing it on the table. "Quit that." I stated as his hand landed on the table with big thud.

"Oh, you a fiery little bitch, aren't you." Hugh said, chuckling. That "b" word pissed me off. I hate that word. I was about to say something, when a light-bulb went in my head. He was a werewolf. That word refers to a female dog. Still I was not a dog and I told him as much, telling him not use it. He just smiled and continued to eat his eggs and toast. "Yes, very fucking fiery." He said, as I ended my little rant. _"You have got be kidding me."_ I thought, sighing. "I am sorry, Laiken, dear." the giant man on my right, spoke up, "I am afraid, Hugh is not the most politest of men."

Hugh's voice rang out from his seat before I could say anything, " Shit! And who would fucking blame me! My fucking brother sends me to Ireland. Wettest fucking place a Europe, mind you. And all because of some of shit that happened, that was not my fucking fault!"

"Calm down, Hugh." Azul said in what I thought was the calmest voice imaginable. "Hell." Hugh scoffed, getting up from the table and walked into the dark hallway.

I stood up from the table and watched the disgruntled man leave the room. "What is he problem?" I ask in a soft tone. Azul paused before answering, "He has demons in his past that he doesn't wish to face. He is old enough to know better though. To act the way he is, is not going to bring anyone back.

Azul's face was emotionless as he talked about Hugh, but his voice said it all, Hugh was broken. "Plus, that potty mouth of his needs a restraint put on it." he said trying to lighten the mood. Taking the hint, I said "I know. He needs a beeper, like they have on talk shows." Azul looked at puzzled for a second, then I saw realization dawn in his eyes.

Unknowing of any danger, I jumped as I felt two arms wrap around me. "Beeper?" came a gruff voice into my hair covered ear, "Hmm...I want to beep you, so beeping hard. You won't be able to beeping move." Azul shooed the randy man away from me, as Hugh said. "Beep yeah!" He went to sit in a big comfy chair by the windows, laughing the whole way.

Everyone remained silent as Azul and I cleared the table of the remnants of breakfast. Hugh just sat there staring out the window oblivious to the world. He seemed by all appearances to such a nice guy just sitting there letting his mind wonder. His long hair framing his face, making his big brown eyes so profound that they were all that you saw when looking at him. When you looked into those eyes you saw the hurt behind them.

We were all sitting in the living room. Hugh in his super comfy chair, Azul and I in a loveseat that faced the window, when Azul broke the silence. "I apologize for scaring you last night. It was I that was behind you when you were running." Azul said. Looked over at him, confused. "I was the wolf. Or should I say werewolf that was behind you. But honestly I was not trying follow you. I was looking Hugh." He stated, "and Hugh just happened to be the way you were running." "Oh...last night. That was you behind me?" I said, as things began to click in my head, "Kind of figure the werewolf on the bank of that stream was Hugh. So, you were the other one?" "Yes."Azul said simply.

Our talking must have bought Hugh back to reality, "What was that you did to me by the stream?" he said. The light from the window making it hard to see him as it cast a shadow on his face. "I don't know." I replied, shaking my head. "It was weird. You made me go from wolf to man in seconds. Which hurt like hell by the way. The metamorphosis back to man usually takes near a half an hour to do, but to change that fast and still not pass out, is miracle in it self. So, it begs the question, what are you?" Hugh said gruff voice full of intrigue.

I just stared at him, playing with the end of the black t-shirt. "I am not sure," I dropped my eyes to my hands "it has kind of happened before. Only it was with my ex-boyfriend." "Was he a werewolf?" Azul asked. Still looking at my hands, I replied, "No. He was a vampire." A low growl came from across the room. "How did you end up with a thing like that, dear?" Azul asked. " And what do you mean by the same kind of thing happening?"

So, I told the story start to finish, every delightful and gruesome detail. I tried not to cry, but by the end the tears came down. "I really have no idea what happened to him after I looked at him. It was just as weird as with Hugh last night. One moment they were fine next they were not." I finished my story. I looked up at Azul, somehow during the story I had ended up in his lap. He held me like you would little child, rubbing my back. "You have no fucking idea what happen then." Hugh callously said. "Hugh be nice!" the deep voice rumbled. Hugh sighed. "You more then likely did not fall in love with that thing, if that makes you feel better." I stared at Hugh as he paced the floor. He had started that near the end of my story. "Huh?" I said, puzzled. "You probably didn't fall in love with him. Vampires have this thing that makes the people crazy for them. He probably used it on you. He was looking for a partner and he chooses you." Hugh said.

"What does that mean?" I addressed the last part my Hugh's statement. Azul was the one to answer, "It means he will not stop hunting you until you are his or one of you are dead." He face and voice held anger in them. "That's what I thought, that is why I moved Ireland. I didn't want anyone else hurt. Plus, I wanted a chance to fight back, when he did show up." I stated. Hugh began to laugh and said "Damn like I said you are a fiery little woman. When this bloodsucker comes around again you will not be fighting him alone, liebling." I smiled glad for the help and lack of that "B" word.

"I am sure that grasshopper of a druid that you are with all time will help you as well." Hugh continued. Druid? My confusion written plainly on my face. "That tall dark hair guy." Hugh stated. That sent my mind racing, "W_as he talking about Dolan?_ _How did he know about Dolan? Oh no, Dolan!"_

"What time is it?" I asked, scrambling off Azul's lap. I searched the room for a clock. "A quarter after eleven, dear. Azul answered. "Damn. I am going to be late" Azul stood up and said, "Late for what, Laiken?" "To see my friend Dolan. He had something special planned today for me. It is my birthday." I said, "It is alright, I didn't feel much like celebrating anyways. However, I don't like leaving someone hanging like that."

Azul rubbed his chin. Hugh stopped pacing and looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. "I'll go get your pants off the clothesline. I can drive you home when you get them on." Azul said. heading towards the dark hallway. I was left there stand with Hugh. Hugh seeing Azul gone went back to his staring out the window. "You won't have to worry about being late." he stated, pointing to something out the window.

I open the door to the home of the werewolves. The bright light of the sun hit my eyes blinding me moment. Finally, my eyes adjusted and what did I see. A very tall dark hair man standing by a stream that ran by the home. Dolan?


End file.
